speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Aliens of the Flaming Red Sun
The Aliens of the Flaming Red Sun is a work of science fiction that I Proxima Centauri am writing. The story is fiction and I’m not suggesting for one moment that these aliens actually are round Proxima Centauri. If life is possible round red dwarf systems I hope these aliens are possible somewhere. At least I’m trying to make them possible. Chapter 1 The things that crawled out of the slime on the planet Porrila Why are the Aliens so heirarchical? Do they have to be like that? No they don't have to be so heirarchical. None the less dominance heirarchies have evolved independently many times among animals and birds of Earth. Therefore this is plausible for Aliens. Note:The basic rules of dominance and submission are the same as on Earth. Dominant individuals can use resources that subordinates can't share without permission. Dominant individuals signal doninance by making themselves look big and powerful. Subordinate individuals signal that they are not a threat by bowing down, making themselves look small and insignificant. The biggest difference here is that mud is highly valued among the Centaurians while humans don't value it. If as is assumed the Aliens evolved in swamps like river deltas this love of mud is also plausible. Is mud dangerous for the Aliens, are they at risk of infection? Mud is no more dangerous for them than for the many swamp dwelling animals of Earth. They have evolved immune systems that can handle any infections in swamps. Our ancestors evolved in African rain forests. If humans had evolved in, for example the Amazone River delta we could have been like the Centaurians with respect to mud. Chapter 2 The First Human Spaceship hasn’t yet arrived on Porrila. Could aliens and humans cooperate together? That depends on how different they are from us. It’s not impossible we could cooperate with aliens. Would aliens be curious about us? We are curious about our environment. That way we find out information which sometimes helps us to survive and reproduce. Many humans are very curious about the possibility of alien life. Again they might well be curious about us. '''Would aliens want to help us? That’s an important question and we cannot find out the answer. If we ever encounter superior aliens the future of humanity could depend on whether they want to help us or to harm us. How have humans with stronger technology treated other human groups with weaker technology? Answer. Sometimes we helped them, other times we enslaved them or launched genocidal war. If aliens are like us they could do either. If aliens are not like us we cannot begin to work out what they will do. Fortunately the earth probably will not be very useful to aliens. Aliens will probably prefer to live in space stations where they can duplicate conditions of their home planet better. If we ever meet aliens how they treat us might depend on whether they evolved from animals like the gentle, cooperative Bonobo or the aggressive, bullying Common Chimpanzee. Again trying to guess how our alien contacts might have evolved to that extent is impossible though bonobo like aliens are less likely to destroy themselves before they have a chance to meet us.